


Creating Chaos: Chapter 2

by Good4ursoul



Series: Creating Chaos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good4ursoul/pseuds/Good4ursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah decides to join the boys in their search for the fallen angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Chaos: Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second chapter, there are spoilers

"Hey Bobby, have you found anything?" Sam asked into the phone.  
"No, I looked into the siren family, like you said, but there is no relation. Anything I find, comes up with that damn book. It's really getting annoying. There is something I can look up in Irish lore, but I feel it will be just as unfruitful."  
"Ok thanks Bobby." Sam hung up the phone.   
2 weeks ago, that strange girl interrupted their breakfast. Since then she has been calling them with locations on the angels that have recently fallen along with Castiel. She hasn't steered the boys wrong yet either. The problem is though that they only thing they know about her is her number and that her name is Sarah. Even is Sarah couldn't actually help overthrow Melatron, finding all the fallen angels have been enough to save Castiel from wasting away. Talking to his brothers and sisters have revived his spirits and cut down on his drinking.  
"So what did Bobby say about our 12 year old friend?"  
"She 17 Dean."  
"Whatever." He said, nonchalantly.  
Sam's phone buzzed. He looked at the text. "Got another one, two towns over. 60 miles west. Goes by the name Raif."  
"Like Raifel?"  
"Nope, just Raif."  
"Ok, let's go then."

Sam, Dean, and Cas came trudging back to the motel. They turned on the lights to find a small form in Sam's bed. Quietly, they surrounded the form; they ripped off the bedding to discover that Sarah was asleep in his bed. At first they watched her because they were awfully confused as to why she was there; then they watched her because no matter how much they don't want to admit, she was absolutely adorable all curled up in the bed. Dean got over that real quickly though and he grabbed a pillow next to her and hit her with it. She groggily woke up. "Wha-"  
"Why are you here?" Cas asked  
"Because I wanted to help."  
"Go back home to your parents Sarah." Sam replied.  
"I don't have parents, or a home, I roam around. How do you guys think I am finding the angels?"  
Silence.  
"We uh, never really thought about that." Dean said   
"And then I thought, well why don't I just travel with you guys? I mean I would certainly feel much safer traveling with two hunters."  
"Oh no, I'm not going to be some babysitter to a little girl."  
"Dean. Why do you keep going on about how young I am? Is it to remind yourself or what?"  
Dean's eyes widened and he blushed a little bit. He didn't have any attraction to her, he just didn't like what she was implying.   
"Dean, she does have a point. It might be faster to track down the other angels. And then we can also start planning the other part of our plan to take down Melatron." Cas piped up.  
"See? Thanks Cas for having my back."  
"I don't understand, I'm not touching you."  
Sarah literally face palmed. "Never mind Cas. Guys, you're tired. How about we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning?"  
Dean rubbed his face and replied. "Fine, Sam and I will share a bed, Cas share with Sarah." He started for the bed  
"Um. Dean, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why the hell not Cas?"  
"Because she is designed to attract my kind, I may be human, but the instinct is still there."  
Dean turned around, "You're trying to tell me, that you can't resist her for even a night to go to sleep? What is wrong with you? She's 17."  
"Dean that's not what I'm saying-"  
"Well is he kind of cute, lord knows I'm might not be able to control myself." Cas blinked at this, he had nothing to say to this. She started to laugh. "Aww come on, you can't tell me you don't want to kiss me even a little bit." They all gave her irritated looks. "Hey hey! It's the same for me! Instincts and all that, I haven't actually mated with a demon or an angel and I'm about to go human so the call is even worse."  
Sam looked at Sarah, "do all of your kind mate with Angels or Demons?"   
"I dunno, eventually all the ones I know do. It doesn't change them or anything."  
Dean grunted and turned around, "Fine, Cas you're with me. Sam and Sarah will share."

Dean woke up the next morning a little confused. Castiel was on the floor for some reason, hugging a pillow and Sam and Sarah were cuddled up together. Dean didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed. He threw his pillow at Sam's head. They both awoke with a start. Sam noticed his arms wrapped around Sarah and he pushed her away.   
"Sorry to wake you two love birds up, but that's disgusting."  
Sarah rubbed her eyes, then she quickly grabbed her pillow and threw it at Dean knocking him right in his smug face. "Don't hit me, Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Sam looked at Dean, "Hey that's our thing."  
Dean replied, "What? It was a reaction."  
Sarah leaned over the side of the bed and looked at Cas on the floor. "Why is Castiel on the floor?"  
Dean started heading to the bathroom. "I don't know, ask him yourself." And with that, he closed the door.   
She turned to Sam who was on the other side of her. "Hey do you want to see something really funny. I bet I can make Cas really uncomfortable."  
"Nothing makes Cas uncomfortable because he's in a perpetual state of unease."  
She scoffed at this idea and told him to watch. She went to Cas' sleeping form, slowly pulled the pillow from his arms and scuttled into them. She whispered in his ear. "Cas honey, everyone is up. You should get up to." Cas stirred and held Sarah closer. The minute he realised what was going on, he froze in his place, his eyes wide with terror. Sarah laughed.   
"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." Sam started to laugh now too, "Stop laughing, I don't know what to do." Sarah kissed his cheek and crawled out of his arms. Still he sat there on the ground with the look of terror. "Dean! Sarah and Sam are transpiring against me."  
Through the sound of the water running, Dean's voice rung out. "Don't be a tattle-tell Cas, be a man and fight your own battles."

Sarah started to laugh harder, and started to get dressed for the day. Cas averted his eyes. Sam patted her shoulder. "Not bad kid, you definitely made me ate my words."  
She smiled and curtsied. "Thank you good sir."  
Cas piped up. "Being tempted is serious business and not funny."  
She laughed and winked at him, "I bet you're a virgin Cas, because this I'd hysterical to me."  
Sam's eyebrows raised, "and you're not?"  
"Oh Lord no. I'm going to get a soda and make inquiries, I'll be back in 2 hours." And she flounced out of the room.  
Sam watched her go and turned to Cas who was still frozen in that position. "You ok Cas?"  
"No. I don't like the fact that you let her treat me like that."  
"It's not my job to control her."  
Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his midsection. "What are you girls gabbing on about?"  
Cas got up and moved toward Dean. "Sarah was behaving inappropriately towards me."  
"And? That's what this is about?"  
"Dean, I just am not comfortable-"  
"You're never comfortable. Now I'm going to get dressed and you're going to get over it and we are going to leave."  
"We can't Dean."   
"What was that Sam?"   
"Sarah won't be back for 2 hours, she said something about a soda and inquiries."

"Of course." He made an irritated groan, "well what does she expect us to do till then."  
Cas' head drooped. "I could really use a drink."


End file.
